Bermellón
by RazelJackson
Summary: Oh, qué hermoso era. En verdad amaba el bermellón.


**DISCLAIMER: **Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Aunque ya lo saben.

**Notas de autor: **Tuve esta extraña 'revelación' y dah, quise subirla.

**Advertencias: **Sangre. No mucha, nunca se me ha dado eso pero por si algo aviso.

**.**

**BERMELLON**

**.**

**L**os suaves rayos solares pegaron directo en mis ojos causando mi despertar. Perezosamente me levante de mi litera y me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño, tome mi espada y salí de la cabaña tres. El sol brillaba como nunca a pesar de ser aun de mañana, los chicos de Deméter se aglomeraban cerca del campo de fresas, Clarisse y su cabaña molestaban junto con los de Niké y Hécate a los nuevos de Iris y Hermes. Camine hasta la arena encontrándome con Katie que me saludo con una gran sonrisa y me propuso practicar un rato. Ella había mejorado mucho desde la batalla contra Kronos y luego de esa pelea contra Gea y su sequito había alcanzado el nivel de un chico de Apolo. Esquive, di un par de fintas incluso tropecé pero en un segundo antes de que ella dejara su espada en mi garganta algo inesperado paso. Coloque a Riptide entre el hueco de su escudo y al momento de ella tomar impulso para adelante mi espada entre limpiamente por uno de sus costados. Cayó al suelo agarrándose el abdomen, lagrimas inundaban sus ojos temerosos, apunte mi espada hasta su cuello y sonreí causando más horror en ella.

—Gane —y atravesé su cuello en un segundo. Me di media vuelta y el panorama entero había cambiado. Los campistas antes juguetones ahora descansaban en el suelo mutilados, el verde pasto ahora estaba chamuscado al igual que los arboles. Camine rumbo a la Casa Grande, en el camino un par de malheridos semidioses se interpusieron pero fácilmente les corte la cabeza o les desgarraba los músculos.

—Jackson —alguien escupió detrás mío, Clarisse cargaba su lanza eléctrica mientras que con un brazo se tenía una fea cortada en el pecho.

— ¿Vienes a que te remate? Que masoquista de tu parte — corrí hasta ella apenas dándole tiempo de alzar su lanza, la desvié y enterré mi espada en su abdomen, abrió sus ojos porcinos mientras la sangre escurría de su boca —Saluda a Chris de mi parte.

Había llegado a la frontera del campamento cuando una bola de fuego chamusco parte de mi cabello, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jasón y Annabeth se interpusieron en mi camino. Todos estaban armados y con determinación latente.

— ¿Algún problema? —pregunte, Jasón hizo un gesto despectivo antes de hablar.

—Oh, ninguno. Solo que has matado a todo el campamento.

—No ha sido todo, aún me faltan ustedes. Además ¿tienes pruebas de que fui yo?

—Pues no se…Tal vez tu ropa llena de sangre y tu espada sean algo —ironizo Valdez, dio un paso hacia delante en posición de defensa mientras convocaba un par de llamas.

—Azul.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Piper.

—Siempre creí que el azul era mi preferido, me equivoque. Es el bermellón. —mire alrededor, los arboles retorcidos formando sombras danzarinas en el agrietado suelo, el olor a muerte que destilaba todo el lugar haciendo juego con la tarde manchada con nubes negras. Todo era perfecto o al menos lo iba a ser en unos segundos. Leo cargo hacia mí, invoque una gran cantidad de agua que lo envolvió en un segundo, me gire hacia los otros viendo como Jasón apretaba los labios.

—No seas cobarde y pelea sin poderes.

Ignore sus palabras y mire a Annabeth, sonreí de forma retorcida y relamí mis labios, automáticamente Jasón y Frank la cubrieron mientras Hazel y Piper cargaban temerosas hasta mi. Inmovilice en unos cuantos movimientos a Hazel, vi sus intensiones y corte sus labios de un movimiento brusco luego, adentre mi mano en su boca desgarrando lo que pudiera, ella se retorcía adolorida bajo de mis piernas mientras lloraba sin parar.

—Así no podrás llamar a su amiguito —me gire para ver a la hija de Afrodita paralizada, camine hasta ella y apunto su daga hasta mi cara, me dejo un pequeño corte en la mejilla antes de que cortara su muñeca de un tajo, la golpee contra el suelo y con _Katoptris_ le abrí el estomago, luego la mire fijamente y arranque sin delicadeza sus ojos caleidoscopio.

—Siempre me gustaron tus ojos —di media vuelta y Jasón era consolado por Annabeth, Frank se acercaba poco a poco con los dientes apretados.

—Aléjate de Haz —me amenazo —ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Alce mis manos y sonreí de medio lado, canalice la sangre de Hazel y después de un breve segundo su mano se dirigió hasta su garganta, corto adentro de su propia dueña y luego, su cabeza rodo hasta mis pies. Sus ojos oro habían perdido el brillo característico y sus crespos castaños estaban remojados en espesa sangre.

—Tú…Maldito.

— ¿Qué? No la he tocado —se transformo en un león y vino hasta mi con sus fauces abiertas, he de aclarar que fue buen contrincante pero luego de un rato estaba debajo mío en su forma humana y lleno de sangre tanto mía como de él.

—Siempre quise ver un animal por dentro —dirigí la daga de Piper hasta su pecho y abrí hasta su ombligo — Me pregunto qué órgano diferente tendrás — metí mi mano por el corte y saque cada cosa que pudiera, me tome mi tiempo para examinar cada uno buscando el causante de sus cambios de forma, llego el momento en que toque algo medio inmóvil y con un fuerte tirón me di cuenta de que era su corazón. Me levante de encima de él y observe las tripas y demás cosas esparcidas por el suelo junto con un charco grande de sangre.

Todo tenía un toque exótico, genuino y hasta excitante pero no había eso que buscaba. Era carmesí y no bermellón.

Un rayo impacto al lado mío, Jasón jadeaba frente mío con una mirada enloquecida y sus ojos rojos.

— ¿No habíamos quedado que sin poderes? —gruño y cargo otro rayo en su mano. Este me dio de lleno pero me pude levantar. Thalia cargaba más duro. Invoque una ola y esta lo envolvió, se removió intentando zafarse pero no lo logro, junte a Jasón y Leo en una sola esfera de agua y sonreí al ver como Valdez intentaba crear llamas.

— ¿Sin oxigeno, _fireboy? _—me gruño y siguió intentando zafarse. Estaba esperando el momento perfecto para que ellos se desesperarán, solté un poco a Jasón y este convoco un rayo y al tiempo deje una leve capa de oxigeno alrededor de Leo. Volví a atrapar a Jasón antes de que se diera cuenta ¿Resultado? El fuego se extendió sobre ambos sin forma de escapatoria, obviamente a Valdez no le paso a nada pero no conozco al primer hijo de Júpiter a prueba de fuego pero antes de que el latino pudiera deshacer las llamas fue electrocutado por el propio poder de su mejor amigo.

Los cuerpos de ambos cayeron inertes al suelo, uno chamuscado y el otro gravemente asado, tome un ropa y la golpee hasta que el rostro del rubio quedo completamente deforme, con un ojo fuerza de orbita y el otro en el suelo.

—Sigue sin ser bermellón.

—Dioses Percy… ¿Por qué? —sollozo Annabeth, arrugue la cara antes de dirigirme hasta ella.

— ¿Por qué? Oh no sé, tal vez ustedes me abandonaron. Tú me abandonaste. Maldita seas, puta. Todo lo que hice por ti y me dejas como a un perro. ¿Por qué no? —la rubia temblaba sin control, la mire fijamente antes de cortar su brazo, un chorro de sangre salió directo hasta mi camisa. —Eres tú.

—Por…por favor —suplico, enterré mi espada en el suelo y observe su cuerpo. Quería desgarrar músculos, romper huesos pero tuve una idea mejor. Llame a mi amigo y en un santiamén un borrón negro se coloco a mi lado.

_¿Me necesita, jefe?_

_Encárgate de ella, Blackjack. _Si los pegasos sonrieran estoy seguro de que el lo hizo. Me aleje hasta el límite del campamento mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Annabeth, lo llame de nuevo y los gritos pararon para luego aparecer mi compañero con las pezuñas llenos de sangre, cabello rubio y uno que otro pedazo de piel.

—Vámonos de aquí. —mire por última vez atrás. El sol se ocultaba dejando una sombra perpetua en el lugar, los arboles como tumbas, el pasto quemado y lo más importante.

El bermellón.

Oh, qué hermoso era. En verdad armaba el bermellón.

Como escurría entre sus manos, por los dientes de su acompañante y sobretodo como bañaba el suelo de una forma sin forma, con la única gracia que le encuentra un pintor a su obra.

¡Qué paisaje!

Subió en su camarada y voló lejos. Quería más color.

* * *

Desperté ante la voz de una mujer, Reyna entro y me zarandeo con fuerza. El sol iluminaba su oscuro pelo y resaltaba los ojos. No pude evitarlo y pensé

_¿Cómo se vería cubierta de bermellón?_

* * *

**¿Ven? No soy buena con la sangre.**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
